Shower
by Sir-ShipsAlot
Summary: Mikasa x fem reader lemon one shot


**Shower **

**Mikasa x Fem Reader one shot.**

This is a yuri lemon ones shot fanfic meaning girl x girl if you do not like then don't read. Other wyes I hope you enjoy it. This is my first time writing yuri.

I do not own attack on titan, this is purely fan made.

* * *

All the female cadets were in the shower room. The showers were each separated by a stall wall. Only you were trying your best to hide your neck. The night before Sasha had managed to sneak a couple cases of beer. Not everyone got drunk, but being the first time you had alcohol you were waisted immediately.

And seeing you were drunk you thought it would be a good idea to make out with Jean, and he had managed to leave a hickey on your neck. Thinking back on it makes you never want to drink again. Not that you hated Jean. But you were a lesbian.

"_ why are you holding your neck?"

It was Mikasa. She was half dressed wearing only her white panties and a white bra. While you still had on your bra and pants. Ok unlike guys you don't stare or check out other girls in the changing/shower room, you knew when it was appropriate and when it wasn't. But you couldn't help but notice Mikasa sure you'd seen her change and stuff before but it always amazed you how good she looked. She was hot!

She had perfect cup size boobs and a great butt. Her curves were perfect! She has great hair. And she has abs! How did she get abs?!

Her body had everything that a man's lacked. And it was all yours, or rather you were hers.

"No reason." You reply trying to hide the hickey from your girlfriend. Mikasa grabs your wrist pulling it away from your neck. Her face hardens when she sees the hickey on your neck. You feel yourself being lifted up as you are slung over her shoulder. And your sure everyone is watching.

"M-Mikasa!?" Mikasa continues to carry you until you reach a shower closed of by small walls. You feel yourself being lifted down only to be slammed into the wall. What's with the roughhousing you!?

"Who did this?"

"..Jean."

"I had you first, that horse face is not aloud to mark you." She said taking off what clothing still remained. You couldn't help but stare as your cheeks heated up. "Take those off." Mikasa said eyeing your undergarments. "Why?"

"Because they'll get wet if you shower with them on." You nodded taking them off and blushing. Sure you'd showered in the same room before but you had a feeling that's not all that would be happening. You two were dating but you'd never actually done it.

Once your clothing was all off you felt water hit you and lips hit yours. You instantly kissed back. It was rough but passionate. Way better that drunk kiss Jean gave you. And his lips weren't this soft. Her tongue explored your mouth not leaving any part untouched.

You wanted her to dominate you more than anything. You just wished it hadn't been where you could easily get caught.

You felt Mikasa grope your breast and let out a soft moan, which because of the shower only Mikasa could hear. Remembering you weren't the only ones in there you pulled away blushing.

"Someone might see." You whispered. Mikasa just smiled. "Then you better stay quiet." Her mouth flew to your right breast and began twirling her tongue around your bud while massaging your left with her hand. You bite your hand to soften the moans.

All she was doing was playing with your breast. But you felt like you were going to lose it.

Looking down at Mikasa you can feel your womanhood dampen. Your eyes meet and her onyx eyes look into your (e/c) orbs. Seeing her flushed face only makes you want her more. You run a hand through her wet hair and lean your head back, pushing her closer to your chest.

She begins to suck pinching your other bud with her hand. Moving up a bit Mikasa starts sucking until a red mark is left on your breast. You feel her smile against your skin. She was going to claim you.

You can't hold it back for much longer. Seeing you can't hold back Mikasa removes your hand from your mouth and kisses you. The kiss muffles out your moans as she continues to fondle your breast.

Sliding a hand down she rubs your wet clit making you shiver.

"Wet already?"

"It's your fault." You say through pants. Mikasa smirks when you say that and inserts a finger moving it around causing you to buckle against her hand. "M-Mikasa~" you moan. She removes her finger making you whimper. You want more.

You feel your legs being lifted up as she puts them over her shoulders and lays you down. Feeling her lick the outside of your womanhood you feel shivers of pleasure run through you. After licking up all your juices from in between your legs Mikasa thrusts her tongue into you fast.

Moving your hand back to your mouth you bite down to keep yourself from letting out any moans. A knot feeling begins to build up in your stomach and you arch your back, rocking your hips as her wet muscle hits your g-spot.

Removing her mouth from your womanhood she quickly switches places using two fingers to hit your g-spot. Small moans manage to escape your mouth. Grabbing Mikasa

you slam your mouth into hers and kiss her. Her fingers continuing to pump into you.

You are overwhelmed with pleasure, and let out a gasp when she inserts a third finger. But you want her to experience this feeling to. You want to touch her.

Sneaking a hand down her body you force two fingers into her. Caught by surprise Mikasa let's out a moan which you silence by deepening the kiss. You feel that she two is very wet as you scissor her. Her walls tighten once you hit her sweet spot and she moans into the kiss.

You continue to hit that spot, letting your own pleasure be shown as you to moan into the kiss. Both of you are on the verge of hitting your climax. At this point you don't care if you're caught. You just need to release. And within a few more thrust of her fingers you have your orgasm. Mikasa's orgasm soon falls right after you as you feel her cum on your fingers.

Mikasa moves her lips to your ear. "So whose better? Me or that horse?"

"You." You say through pants and bring your lips to hers.

-meanwhile with the boys-

Jean, Connie, Eren and Armin had snuck up onto the roof of the girls shower room with their maneuver gear to peek though the skylight. Perverts.

"W-What are they doing!?" Armin asked. He'd been more or less forced to come with them to spy on the girls shower. Although being as innocent as he is, he couldn't understand what the two girls were doing.

The other boys though were too busy watching with their noses bleeding to explain it to him.

* * *

Please leave a comment saying whether you like it or not, it would be much appreciated. Anyway thank you for reading ( ^ω^ )


End file.
